


When the Sun Met the Moon

by stelliums



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku Week (Kingdom Hearts), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Past Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: akuroku week #1 - 'twilight'roxas is excited to see his lover again.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Akuroku Week 2020





	When the Sun Met the Moon

Brief, stolen moments at the edge of the sky. That was all their time together ever amounted to. Their attachment to their celestial bodies was their undoing; as one neared the end of his time close to their meeting place, the other was only starting to leave his mark on the shared canvas known as the sky.

It was the summer months when Roxas saw him most. The sun lingered in the sky for far longer, painting the sky brilliant shades of orange and red. His duties started then, scattering the stars across the sky and ensuring that those the humans used for navigation were carefully kept in place. He was a friend to seafarers; a miniature shrine to him was often kept on ships or in port towns alongside the much larger temple to the goddess of the sea. Axel had no such association with specific human tasks, yet the reverence he received was far beyond what Roxas could ever dream of.

Oh, did he deserve it. Axel, the sun deity, with his hair the colour of flame and a grin that shone with all the sun’s light. He graced the sky with broad, sweeping strokes of colour while he guided the sun across the sky. Each night was as beautiful as the last; Roxas had seen humans gazing up at the sunset once his duties were complete. Axel never failed to remind him that it was a shared effort, although Roxas knew that he only added the finishing touches to Axel and Saïx’s masterpiece. 

He adjusted the silver crown upon his head. A miniature version of the moon hovered in the curve of the crescent, spinning slowly. It would be impossible for a deity to carry a celestial body at the size that a human saw them. It was the beginning of summer, and he was filling in for the moon. He ached to catch a glimpse of Axel from behind the clouds. They were thin and wispy that evening but still thick enough to hide Axel’s figure. The only indication of his remaining presence was the sun perched on top of his spiked crown of gold, sinking beneath the horizon.

Roxas took a deep breath and forgot his nerves when he remembered that he would see Axel soon. He ran forward to meet him, sprinting across the unfinished sky to show Axel how well Saïx’s crown fit him. The humans enjoyed telling stories of the sun and the moon and how they yearned for each other’s touch. He had been tempted many a time to correct them - Axel and Saïx’s bond had fizzled out millennia ago. Astronomers had wondered why there hadn’t been an eclipse in a hundred lifetimes. When he spotted Axel, the bounded up to him and leapt into his arms.

Axel grinned, unbothered by Roxas clinging onto him with his legs. “Missed me?”

He kissed his cheek and buried his head in his shoulder. Axel’s lips slowly traced over his neck. The soft kisses were enough to make his breath hitch in his throat. It had only been a day since their last meeting but Roxas’s heart was alight with the thought of the precious extra hours that they would spend together that night, and for a few more nights to come. Axel’s hands started to play with his golden hair, only for his fingers to feel Saïx’s crown resting atop his lover’s head. 

“...You’re covering for Saïx?”

Roxas’s voice was a mere whisper. “You didn’t know? You didn’t arrange it?” It was something that Axel would do, to get his ex out of the way so that he could spend a few moments more with him. He held his hand up to Axel’s cheek.

“Whoever did, they did us a favour.” He pressed their foreheads together and pulled him closer, into a kiss. They were so close that the planets on top of their heads appeared to form an eclipse. Even with his eyes closed, Roxas could tell that the sky around them had darkened. He pulled away to gaze up at the starless sky. It was completely dark aside from the faint light that surrounded Axel’s crown. Axel only responded with laughter. “They’ll get their honoured eclipse tonight.”

“Twilight’s come early... I guess I’m not ready to take Saïx’s role yet.” He said, sheepishly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. No wonder the human’s tales featured the sun and moon only yearning for each other - how else would there be such a substantial amount of time before the sun could touch the moon? The affection between Axel and Saïx had faded long ago. In that sense, he already had taken Saïx’s role.

“They’ll make up some pretty good stories about tonight...” Axel mused, brushing his lips against his again. Humans would be unaware that it was Roxas controlling the moon that night, but it would be interesting to know what they thought happened that night. The sky had blackened like the clouds sweeping in before a storm and an eclipse had dimmed any remaining light. It was the events that omens were made of. “...and we get a night just to ourselves.”


End file.
